Lua Negra
by Alis Clow
Summary: Todos têm um lado sombrio, mas quando se é um lobisomem, esse lado se materializa sob a lua cheia. Algumas vezes escolhas são necessárias. O que vale mais: a aceitação no bando ou o cumprimento do dever? SLASH - NC-17 BETADO! 02/07/2012
1. Parte 1

**Autor:** Alis  
**Betas:** Ivi, Tachel e Dany  
**Classificação: NC-17**  
**Nota:** Essa fic foi escrita durante a segunda fase do **PotterSlashFics Tournament**. Foi resposta ao desafio do time Romantic à moderação (era a minha vez de responder aos desafios, rapaz eu tava apavoraaaada XD).  
Eu, particularmente, amei o desafio que me foi dado. Foi diferente, instigante e divertido. E o par! Nossa, algo que eu nunca tinha pensado em escrever. Ah, o desafio era o seguinte:

oOo

_Dificuldade: Médio  
Período: A partir do 6º Livro, Canon  
Personagens ou pares: Remus/Greyback  
Desafio: Lobisomens são apenas seres mágicos, pouco mais do que animais. Isso é o que a maioria dos bruxos acredita, e o que o Ministério quer que continuem acreditando. E Remus está passando tempo demais com o bando de Greyback. Às vezes, o lado selvagem do homem fala mais alto. Mesmo que seja por uma boa causa.  
Obrigações:  
- Tem que conter uma cena de sexo entre Remus e Greyback, não necessariamente NC-17  
- Tem que ser após a morte de Sirius no véu  
- Remus deve deixar um trouxa em perigo de morte. E não ajudar.  
__- Também é obrigatório o texto conter uma das duas situações abaixo:  
- Greyback deve dar a entender que quer deixar Remus no comando, SE ele trair a confiança da Ordem da Fenix.  
OU  
- Greyback deve descobrir que Remus é da Ordem da Fenix, e a vida dele ficar em suas mãos.  
- Tem que ter uma cena de preconceito vinda de um personagem inesperado.  
- Um plot, explicadinho, por que as coisas estão como estão.  
Desafio considerado cumprido para:  
1) Fics com mais de 3.000 palavras_

* * *

A lua crescente ia alta no céu, iluminando a copa das árvores, dando um aspecto etéreo à floresta. Os ruídos das folhas e galhos roçando uns nos outros era abafado pelo lento e contínuo crepitar da fogueira, as chamas lançando sua luz bruxuleante contra os troncos, criando sombras que pareciam petrificar os rostos dos homens e mulheres sentados ao redor do fogo, a procura de um pouco de calor.

Remus puxou a capa um pouco mais para perto do corpo, enquanto observava em silêncio a interação dos outros membros do bando. Todos estavam quietos, sentindo nos ossos a chegada da lua cheia. Alguns, os mais jovens, conversavam em voz baixa enquanto a maior parte do bando contentava-se em encarar fixamente algum ponto sem sentido e esperar pelo inevitável. Estar no meio de uma matilha de lobisomens não era algo que Remus realmente apreciasse. Algumas vezes, ele temia seriamente pela segurança dos vilarejos e cidades ao redor dos acampamentos temporários. Ainda que ele tivesse controle sobre o lobo, todo o resto da matilha estava à mercê de seus instintos. E Remus sabia melhor do que ninguém o que isso significava.

E ainda assim ele não podia evitar se sentir reconfortado pela noção de que não estava sozinho. Ele detestava profundamente não ser forte o suficiente para não se sentir acolhido na presença de outros como ele, de não ter a capacidade de impedir a si mesmo de querê-los a sua volta quando o primeiro uivo escapasse pela sua garganta.

Sacudindo esses pensamentos para longe de si, ele tentou se concentrar em sua missão. Ele não estava ali pelo conforto que os outros podiam lhe oferecer durante a lua cheia, mas para cumprir o que Dumbledore tinha lhe pedido.

Dois meses antes, o Diretor de Hogwarts o havia chamado para uma reunião em particular. Ele mal pode esconder o choque e a repulsa quanto ao pedido de Dumbledore para se infiltrar numa matilha de lobisomens e reportar todos os planos de ação, bem como qualquer possível negociação com Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado e os avanços que estas poderiam estar tendo. A missão em si já parecia ruim o suficiente para Remus, até que ele descobriu o líder da matilha.

Fenrir Greyback.

Remus por muito pouco não abriu mão da missão. Ele chegou a ir ao escritório do velho bruxo, pronto para pedir que ele mudasse sua missão, qualquer coisa, menos ter de ficar próximo de Greyback. Mas acabou aceitando, incapaz de impor sua vontade sob o olhar intenso de Dumbledore. Ele devia muito ao bruxo, tanto, que dificilmente teria peito para negar-lhe algo. E foi assim que ele terminou indo procurar o bando de Greyback.

Encontrar a matilha fora a parte fácil. Infiltrar-se no bando, por sua vez, fora mais complicado e perigoso do que Remus jamais poderia ter esperado. Lobisomens não eram criaturas crédulas por natureza, fosse pela desconfiança e preconceitos gerais que os cercam, fosse pela própria natureza selvagem da criatura nas quais se transformavam mensalmente durante alguns dias. O bando de Greyback causava tanto estrago por onde passava que era relativamente fácil encontrá-los. Greyback era orgulhoso demais para manter-se fora do alcance dos olhos do Ministério e ao mesmo tempo, esperto demais para se deixar ser capturado.

Durante um período de meses, Remus seguiu o grupo, mantendo-se perto o suficiente para ser visto, mas nunca alcançado. Ele se transformava e rondava o grupo, ciente de que seria morto se esse fosse o desejo da matilha e principalmente de seu líder. Durante os períodos como humano, Remus foi se aproximando cada vez mais. Ele sabia quando podia chegar mais perto dos membros do grupo, quando estavam mais vulneráveis. Ser um deles entregava as fraquezas deles e, lentamente, Remus se viu sendo aceito por alguns lobisomens, em geral os mais jovens e frágeis, cuja empolgação e inexperiência causavam feridas que levariam para vida toda. Com algumas conversas, alguns sorrisos calorosos e salvando a pele de alguns deles uma ou duas vezes, Remus se viu dentro.

Mas ainda faltava Greyback.

Mesmo sendo aceito por alguns, Remus ainda não fazia parte da matilha. Ele sabia disso, sabia que sua permanência ali era tão frágil quanto uma camada de gelo fina e que qualquer deslize poderia resultar em sua morte. Mas a sorte estava como sua aliada e durante uma das muitas luas em que passara com a matilha, Remus teve sua chance de mostrar seu valor.

Lobisomens não são apenas animais, mas eles tão pouco desprezam alguns códigos inerentes à natureza. O mais forte sempre vence. O mais corajoso é sempre respeitado. E quando a matilha está sem seu líder durante uma lua cheia e se vê emboscada por um grupo de trouxas armados, prontos para matar, ter um lobo tomando o comando é o suficiente para impor respeito.

Aquela noite em específico ficaria marcada na memória de Remus para todo o resto de sua vida. Greyback estava fora, algo que não acontecia com muita freqüência e Remus suspeitava fortemente que ele havia ido ao encontro do Lorde das Trevas. Para a matilha, a transformação sempre parecia mais dolorosa e apavorante sem o primeiro uivo de Greyback para a lua, sem a certeza de que o líder estava por perto. Remus desprezava aquela dependência do grupo, mas a compreendia. Ser um lobisomem significava ser extremamente perigoso em um quarto do mês e absolutamente desamparado durante o resto dele. Era uma sensação que perdurava e se tornava um instinto, uma segunda pele. Greyback era seguido, temido e adorado porque impunha sua presença, agia sem medo e atacava sem pudores.

Contra todas as chances, um grupo de trouxas de um vilarejo vizinho à floresta onde estavam se abrigando escolheu aquela noite para caçá-los. Era quase previsível que uma coisa do tipo fosse acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. A notícia de lobos selvagens caçando naquelas terras havia se espalhado. Era apenas uma questão de tempo até que os trouxas resolvessem se organizar para caçar os lobos que matavam seus rebanhos e causavam prejuízos em suas propriedades.

Por isso quando o primeiro tiro ecoou pela noite, a matilha se dispersou e correu. E tudo teria dado certo, se um dos lobos não tivesse sido atingido em cheio pelo dito tiro.

O lobo em Remus sequer cogitou a idéia de continuar correndo. Ele farejou o cheiro de sangue no ar e parou. Um dos seus estava caído, inerte, enquanto um grupo de humanos se aproximava deles. Com um rosnado baixo crescendo no peito, Remus disparou em direção ao lobo caído.

O cheiro de sangue era forte o suficiente para despertar os instintos mais violentos de Remus. O lobo não se movia, nem mesmo quando Remus o empurrou ligeiramente com o focinho.

Morto.

Um uivo dolorido escapou de Remus, que empinou a cabeça em direção a lua cheia no céu. Um dos seus estava morto.

Outro tiro ecoou pela noite, fazendo Remus pular de lado. Algo havia passado perto e o que quer que fosse, era responsável pela morte de um lobo do seu grupo. Sua matilha. Arreganhando os dentes na direção dos humanos, Remus rosnou alto. Um sinal de aviso. De ofensiva.

Com um uivo mais alto e mais urgente, ele chamou os outros. O som cortou a noite com a mesma intensidade da ferocidade de Remus. Um lobo morreu. Não. Um lobo tinha sido morto. Atacado. Aquilo não podia passar assim.

Outros rosnados baixos se juntaram ao de Remus, fazendo com que a noite parecesse viva, como se a própria escuridão estivesse revoltada com a morte de um de seus filhotes. Em pouco tempo, o que era apenas uma penumbra iluminada por fachos da luz da lua, tornava-se uma caçada.

Com um latido rouco, Remus deu o sinal de ataque, disparando pela noite em ziguezague, ouvindo seus companheiros atrás de si. Remus não parou, nem mesmo quando outros estampidos se fizeram ouvir pela noite, nem mesmo quando ouviu o choro de outros lobos que sem dúvida haviam sido acertados por aquela coisa. Enfurecido, ele saltou contra o primeiro humano, fechando com satisfação a mandíbula em torno do braço de sua vítima, deliciando-se com o grito de dor que ela deu. Bom.

A batalha não durou muito. Para cada humano havia três lobos da matilha e por mais tiros que eles tivessem, os lobos eram mais velozes e mais violentos. Em pouco tempo, os humanos se viram forçados a recuar, sumindo pela noite, os gritos apavorados ainda vibrando pela floresta.

Um humano, porém, não pôde fugir.

Nenhum dos lobos ousou chegar perto da vítima de Remus, por respeito. Remus, porém, tão pouco resolveu se alimentar da criatura. Ele não estava com fome e seu intuito havia sido cumprido: ele destruíra aquele que matara um dos seus. Sem mais, virou as costas e se embrenhou na mata, com os outros lobos em seu encalço.

Na manhã seguinte, a primeira coisa da qual Remus ficou ciente foi do sangue. Ele havia secado durante a noite e grudava incomodamente seu cabelo contra a bochecha. Enojado, ele se levantou do chão e caminhou até onde havia escondido suas roupas e sua varinha. Uma das poucas coisas das quais ficava grato quanto à transformação é que os lobos tinham uma tendência, se possível, a voltar para o ponto onde tinham se transformado no início da noite. Algo absolutamente instintivo e que Remus acreditava estar ligado à territorialidade.

Mal tinha acabado de vestir as calças, feliz em ver que os outros lobisomens, agora humanos, ainda dormiam, Remus sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, segurando-o de modo nada gentil.

"Ora, ora, o que temos aqui?"

Remus gelou. Ele pôde sentir o sangue esvair-se de seu rosto. Ele não sabia ao certo se era medo, ódio ou nojo que sentia, mas o que quer que fosse era forte o suficiente para paralisá-lo no lugar. O que não pareceu incomodar Greyback, que puxou Remus pelo ombro, fazendo-o girar no mesmo lugar, para encará-lo.

Era incrível como o lobisomem ainda conseguia fazer Remus estremecer. Mas não mais de medo. O que subia pelo peito de Remus, ameaçando sufocá-lo, era o mais puro e indisfarçado ódio, um sentimento tão forte que Remus se viu trêmulo diante do esforço de tentar contê-lo.

"Lupin. Eu fiquei surpreso quando soube que você estava seguindo a matilha, mas hoje de manhã eu tive notícias muito interessantes...", disse Greyback, com a voz rouca e grave que algumas vezes lembrava Remus de um rosnar. Aquele simples som era capaz de deixar os pêlos da nuca de Remus arrepiados. E Greyback sabia disso.

"Greyback.", disse Lupin à guisa de cumprimento. A volta dos dois, os outros lobisomens começavam a despertar. Como sempre, eles em nada lembravam as criaturas ferozes que haviam sido há horas atrás; apenas um grupo de pessoas, algumas arranhadas outras com ferimentos mais fundos. O próprio Remus estava consciente de um arranhão incômodo no braço esquerdo, mas não havia tempo para pensar nisso agora. Tudo em que conseguia se concentrar era na figura odiosa a sua frente. E no perigo que ela representava.

"A caça foi boa, pelo que vejo.", comentou Greyback. Não era de seu feitio ficar de conversa fiada e Remus tinha a distinta impressão de que ele estava se divertindo com algo. Fosse o que fosse, Remus sabia que não iria gostar.

"Possivelmente.", disse Remus, enquanto tentava deslocar o ombro do aperto de Greyback. Ele conseguia sentir muito bem as garras do lobisomem fincadas contra seu ombro nu. O contato o estava deixando nauseado.

Greyback deu uma risada curta e violenta. Remus tentou recuar, agindo como se fosse pôr a camisa. A mão de Greyback deixou o ombro de Remus e se alojou na lateral do rosto, obrigando Remus a usar todo seu autocontrole para não agarrar a varinha e estuporar o desgraçado.

"Sim, possivelmente.", ele disse, enquanto uma unha passava lentamente pela bochecha de Remus. O sangue seco tornava a superfície áspera e o toque ainda mais asqueroso. Remus fez o que pôde para não deixar transparecer o nojo. "Venha comigo."

Remus estreitou os olhos para Greyback, odiando o fato de que o outro lobisomem estava ordenando-o. Ainda assim, ele obedientemente colocou a camisa, calçou as botas de couro gasto e ajeitou a varinha no cós da calça. Sem mais, deixou as vestes bruxas dobradas do jeito que as deixara na noite anterior e seguiu Greyback, que já ia mais a frente, observando os outros lobisomens enquanto terminavam de se vestir e começavam a curar os estragos causados pela transformação.

Não se afastaram muito do grupo, porém. Greyback abaixou-se perto de uma árvore, mexendo rapidamente numa bolsa de lona gasta que Remus o vira levar consigo uma ou duas vezes. Sem aviso, o outro arremessou um jornal para Remus, que o pegou no ar. Desconfiado, ele abriu e leu a manchete.

Era um jornal trouxa local, Remus reparou. Na página principal, notícias sobre o próximo festival da colheita e mudanças no calendário de aulas da escola local. Isso fez Remus lembrar-se de Harry e pensar em como ele devia estar se saindo em seu sexto ano em Hogwarts. Ele divagou por alguns instantes sobre como o garoto deveria estar, se estava bem ou não até que seus olhos pousaram sobre uma notícia na ponta direita do jornal, apenas um quadradinho com meia dúzia de palavras que causaram um impacto estrondoso em Remus .

Homem morto por lobos na floresta de Avon. Mais na pag. 14.

Remus sentiu os dedos afrouxarem em torno do jornal e por muito pouco não deixou o jornal cair. Ele não precisou de muito tempo para juntar as peças daquele quebra-cabeça e o sorriso feroz no rosto de Greyback era o que faltava para Remus compreender o que tinha acontecido.

Ele tinha matado um homem.

Estarrecido, Remus sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, como se negando silenciosamente a acusação muda que parecia estampada nas letras do jornal. Ele tinha matado um homem.

"Eu fiquei surpreso, Lupin. Eu achava que você preferisse manter seu lobo longe dos humanos.", a forma como Greyback dizia humanos deixava claro o desprezo dele pelas pessoas que não eram lobisomens. Era quase engraçado de se ouvir, principalmente quando o inverso era o comum.

"Isso... Pode ter sido qualquer no grupo.", murmurou Remus. Ele estava mais do que consciente do sangue seco em seu rosto e pescoço. Alguma coisa da verdade simplesmente estava ali, óbvia demais, mesmo sem as memórias da noite anterior para assaltá-lo.

"Mas não foi, Lupin." Greyback sorria com uma satisfação brutal. Engolindo seco, Remus ainda teve a coragem de negar mais uma vez com a cabeça, numa atitude quase infantil. Ele não podia ter feito aquilo. Era absurdo demais, absolutamente inconcebível.

Greyback se aproximou de Lupin, ainda sorrindo daquela maneira desagradável.

"Ontem um grupo de humanos atacou a matilha. Eles mataram um dos nossos, uma bala atravessou o pescoço dele. Você o vingou."

Remus tentou dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas sua garganta estava travada. Toda sua mente convergia para a noção de que ele tinha tirado a vida de alguém.

Não era a primeira vez que Remus matava e ele duvidava seriamente que seria a última. Mas era completamente diferente matar alguém em um duelo durante a Guerra de matar alguém em sua forma lupina. A simples idéia de que seu mal havia causado a morte de outra pessoa fazia a culpa pesar de uma forma completamente diferente. Ele não tinha matado porque estava numa batalha. Ele tinha matado porque não fora capaz de manter o lobo contido. O arrependimento lhe amargou a boca, fazendo-o quase se dobrar pela dor. Ele devia ter tomado a poção Mata-cão, devia ter enviado uma coruja a Snape pedindo pelas suas doses mensais, mas não. Preferira abrir mão da poção como um meio de se aproximar dos outros lobos, como um modo de fazê-los confiar nele. A tática sem dúvida alguma tinha funcionado, mas o preço a ser pago por ela lhe parecia alto demais agora.

"Eu não posso ter feito isso.", murmurou Remus baixinho, deixando finalmente o jornal cair, colando as mãos sobre os olhos, querendo se isolar do mundo.

"Sua covardia me irrita, Lupin.", disse Greyback, puxando a mão de Remus para longe dos olhos dele. "Você matou e matou bem. Você não deixou a morte de Smith ser em vão. Aqueles covardes atacaram a matilha sem aviso e você fez com que se arrependessem."

"Não seja estúpido, eu matei um homem!", rosnou Remus.

O tapa veio súbito e sem aviso. As garras de Greyback cortaram a lateral do rosto e o próprio sangue de Remus se misturava aos resquícios do sangue de sua vítima. A varinha estava em sua mão antes mesmo que realmente pensasse em pegá-la, apontada para a garganta do outro lobisomem, que mostrava, irritado, os dentes afiados.

"Nunca mais fale comigo nesse tom, lobo, se quiser ter sua língua intacta. Você matou e liderou a matilha na minha ausência e fez isso como minha cria."

"Não me chame de sua cria!"

"E o que você é, Lupin? Eu te dei o dom, eu te fiz o que você é hoje."

"Você é um monstro."

"Assim como você."

Remus riu, um riso amargo que lhe escapou pelos lábios antes mesmo que pudesse contê-lo. Ele passou a mão no corte feito por Greyback, mais uma cicatriz para sua coleção.

"Assim como eu."

* * *

**Notinhas rápidas**

A fic continua na próxima parte (são só duas partes, essa é a próxima ).

Faça uma autora carente, feliz! Faça uma review! Botão roxo ali no cantinho. Isso, esse mesmo. É, pode clicar. Não precisa ter medo. Isso. Agora é só digitar e enviar! Não é legal?

Alis


	2. Parte 2

Os dias que se seguiram passaram como um borrão. A morte do lobisomem deixou a matilha mais soturna e quieta, visivelmente abalada. Greyback, por mais que Remus o desprezasse se colocava na postura de líder e fazia o possível para agir como um. A despeito das atitudes depravadas do outro em relações a humanos, ele protegia sua matilha com podia. O senso de honra deturpado que ele carregava podia soar errado aos ouvidos de Remus, mas indubitavelmente protegia àqueles que estavam sob seu comando.

Do outro lado, Remus tinha que lidar com a própria dor e culpa. Ele fez o que pôde para tentar se redimir da única forma que sabia: ajudando os outros lobos, fazendo o que podia por eles. Mesmo com recursos escassos, sempre havia algo a ser feito, alguém a ser ajudado ou ensinado. Nem todos os lobisomens tiveram a chance que Remus tivera de estudar ou finalizar seus estudos e foi de bom grado que ele ajudou os menos aptos a melhorar suas habilidades.

Ao mesmo tempo ele observava Greyback e como ele interagia com a matilha.

E o tempo foi passando. Eventualmente Greyback sumia por um espaço de dias, nunca próximo as luas cheias. Remus tinha uma boa idéia agora de para onde ele ia e quem encontrava. O lobisomem não parecia fazer questão alguma de esconder seu paradeiro e quando as conversas começaram a falar sobre as vantagens que o Lorde Das Trevas daria aos lobisomens se tomasse controle do Ministério e do Mundo Mágico, deixava claro a Remus que era uma questão de tempo até uma aliança ser formada.

Sempre que podia, ele informava a Dumbledore do que estava se passando. Raramente recebia algum feedback por parte do velho bruxo e, sinceramente, não era como se ele esperasse por algo do tipo. Ali ele era um informante. Apenas isso, descartável até.

E em contra partida, sua importância na matilha só parecia crescer. Os lobos confiavam nele. Os mais novos sempre o procuravam. Os mais velhos o tratavam com respeito.

E Greyback parecia satisfeito em deixar Remus ter alguma influência dentro do grupo. Os dois interagiam o menos possível, Remus sempre tentando se esquivar do outro lobo da melhor maneira que podia.

Alguns dias antes da lua cheia, quase três meses depois da morte do trouxa, a matilha se instalava em um vilarejo no norte da Escócia. Estava frio, os flocos de neve caindo incessantemente, cobrindo o chão cinza de branco imaculado. Poucas pessoas passavam nas ruas e assim era melhor. Remus liderava um pequeno grupo em direção a uma taberna, a procura de algo para comer e um pouco de calor. O restante do grupo tinha ido em outra direção, procurando por uma estalagem ou pousada que fosse barata o suficiente para que pudessem pagar e alguns foram procurar algum bico para fazer, no intuito de levantar algum dinheiro. Nas últimas semanas eles conseguiram viver com misteriosos galeões com os quais Greyback voltara depois de uma de suas ausências. Remus sabia de onde ele vinha e pelo olhar de Greyback, o lobo sabia que Remus desconfiava dele. Mas isso pouco importava no final das contas e qualquer dinheiro era bem vindo. Remus sabia que alguns dos mais jovens praticavam pequenos furtos por onde passavam e por mais que ele quisesse repreendê-los pela atitude delinqüente, ele não podia ser hipócrita e dizer que era preferível congelar no frio ou morrer pela fome do que praticar um ato ilícito. A sobrevivência sempre vinha em primeiro lugar.

A taberna estava vazia, tirando por um bêbado no balcão e uma prostituta sentada em uma das mesas. Remus atravessou o bar e sorriu afável para o barman que não retribuiu a gentileza. Ele colocou algumas moedas sobre o balcão e pediu bebidas e sopa para todos. Os outros lobos se acomodaram numa cadeira, calados como geralmente eram em público. Remus foi se sentar com eles, esperando o barman voltar com a comida. Uma conversa esparsa começou, sobre os dias que se seguiriam. Todos podiam sentir o lobo mais próximo dentro de si mesmo, como se a fera estivesse rondando o fundo de suas mentes, poluindo seus pensamentos. A inquietude era clara no modo em como os mais jovens pareciam incapazes de ficarem sentados na mesma posição por mais de trinta segundos e como os mais velhos estavam arredios. Até mesmo Remus achava difícil manter-se sob controle durante esses momentos, mas ele fazia o que podia.

O barman chegou com pedido, deixando tudo sobre a mesa sem dizer uma palavra. Todos se puseram a comer mal as tigelas bateram na mesa. A fome era nítida na magreza e na palidez dos rostos e se eles quisessem sobreviver à transformação era melhor que se alimentassem nos próximos dias. Remus comeu com calma, enquanto via um dos adolescentes queimar a boca na ânsia de beber o máximo possível. Ele sorriu para o rapaz, que corou em resposta. O único som que vinha da mesa deles era o constante ruído das colheres batendo no fundo das tigelas e o engolir. A prostituta se levantou de sua mesa e foi ao balcão pedir outra bebida, os olhos fixos nos forasteiros que ela provavelmente considerava possíveis clientes. Se ela tivesse sorte, pensou Remus, isso bem poderia se tornar realidade.

A refeição acabou rápido, como era de se esperar diante da ferocidade dos lobisomens. O humor pareceu melhorar um pouco com os estômagos cheios e um bate-papo um pouco mais animado se espalhou. Remus se viu acenando e rindo com eles, sem nem ao menos ao certo saber por quê.

Os presentes na mesa contaram as economias e decidiram que definitivamente eles tinham como comprar um uísque. Seria de terceira e era trouxa, mas tinha álcool e isso bastava. O barman deixou uma garrafa sobre a mesa e embolsou o pagamento, voltando para seu posto. Remus serviu uma dose generosa a cada um dos presentes. Cada um pegou imediatamente a sua, e ergueram os copos sujos cheios de líquido âmbar.

Os copos se encontraram com um tilintar harmônico, balançando o uísque sem derrubá-lo num brinde mudo a desejos que nenhum deles achou forças para verbalizar. O grupo bebeu cada um na sua própria velocidade. Remus preferiu beber o seu bem devagar, sem se importar em como o uísque barato queimava sua língua. Ele gostava da sensação.

Remus já estava em seu terceiro copo, bebido com extrema lentidão, enquanto os outros já estavam alcoolizados em diferentes níveis. O primeiro a cair foi Dalton, o mais jovem do grupo, que largou o copo e cruzou os braços sobre a mesa, apoiando a cabeça neles. Em questão de dez segundos contados, ele estava roncando alto. Os outros riram, não muito melhores que Dalton.

Remus sorriu nostagilcamente. Há quanto tempo ele não tinha esses momentos de camaradagem? Há quanto tempo ele não sabia o que isso significava, o que era sorrir assim?

A porta do bar se abriu e o grupo olhou imediatamente para ver quem entrava. Alcoolizados ou não, eles tinham de cuidar da própria segurança.

Greyback passou pela porta, seguido por mais um lobo. Remus deduziu que o resto do bando estava na estalagem, descansando.

Os dois se dirigiram para a mesa deles, puxando cadeiras no caminho. Greyback pôs a dele ao lado da de Remus. Ele torceu o nariz, mas nada disse.

"Comemorando, Lupin?", perguntou Greyback, falando perto o suficiente para sentir o cheiro de bebida. Então eles não eram os únicos que tinham decidido gastar alguns tostões em álcool.

"Apenas bebendo."

Remus viu Greyback sorrir pelo canto do olho. O lobisomem tirou o copo da mão de Remus e virou o resto do conteúdo num gole só. Remus o encarou.

"Afogando as mágoas, lobo?", Greyback sorriu diante do cenho franzido de Remus. Ele chegou mais perto, fazendo Remus recuar instintivamente. O sorriso se ampliou. "Pensando nos seus amiguinhos mortos?"

Remus empalideceu. Ele tentou manter a expressão neutra, tentou controlar o impulso homicida de arrancar o sorriso sacana da cara de Greyback, mas acabou falhando. O lobo viu mais na expressão de Remus do que ele gostaria e o brilho satisfeito no olhar de Greyback dizia muito.

"Beber para afogar as lágrimas é patético até mesma para você, Lupin. Tudo para tentar esquecer seus amiguinhos mortos há tantos e tantos anos... Ou seria por Black? O último estandarte da adolescência perdida.", Greyback deu um sorriso que era de puro escárnio. Remus estremeceu, enfurecido.

Ele suportara de tudo, mas falar de James e Sirius era inaceitável. Num átimo, ele se pôs de pé, derrubando a cadeira no processo. Usando todo o restante de seu autocontrole, deu as costas e saiu do bar, ciente de que todos os olhares estavam sobre ele. Indiferente, abriu a porta e saiu para a neve lá fora.

Antes que pudesse realmente se afastar, um par de mãos o alcançou, jogando-o contra a parede de uma loja fechada. A varinha já estava na mão antes de atingir o concreto e ele a apontava com mira infalível para Greyback. Os olhos deles brilhavam na escuridão gélida.

"Não me dê às costas, lobo!"

"Não ouse falar de meus amigos, Greyback!", gritou Remus. Ele avançou, enfurecido e decidiu que a varinha não era suficiente. Sem pensar muito, Remus chocou seu punho esquerdo contra o maxilar de Greyback com toda a força que tinha. O impacto o preencheu com uma satisfação selvagem e ele continuou avançando.

Greyback devolveu a cortesia um com soco bem aplicado no abdômen de Remus. Ele se curvou, sem ar e foi acertado novamente no queixo pelo punho Greyback. Ele cambaleou, sem equilíbrio e bateu contra a parede. Greyback estava em cima dele antes que ele pudesse pensar em estuporá-lo.

"Eu devia matá-lo."

"Desgraçado, filho da puta!", xingou Remus, cuspindo sangue. A mão de Greyback envolveu sua garganta, apertando lentamente. Remus se debateu e tentou acertar um chute em Greyback, mas falhou. O outro se colou a ele, cada centímetro do corpo alinhado no outro, o cheiro de bebida forte no ar.

"Isso, lobo, vai, tenta me machucar. Tenta me matar. Odeio sua passividade, seu arzinho manso ", ele chegou mais perto, tão perto que a visão de Remus embaçou. "Falso."

Remus tentou fazer algo, mas o aperto em seu pescoço estava começando a cortar perigosamente a passagem de ar. Ele não ia morrer. Não podia, não ali, não nas mãos dele.

"Vai se foder, Greyback."

Greyback sorriu de modo feroz.

A mão livre de Greyback agarrou a frente das calças de Remus, esfregando o pau de Remus por cima das calças. Remus ofegou, meio surpreso, mas não fez qualquer esforço para tentar sair de lá. Não demorou muito para ele estar duro e os dedos de Greyback desfazerem os botões da calça de Remus e começarem a estimulá-lo. Remus se movia descaradamente contra Greyback, arfando em busca de mais contato, mais fricção. Os dentes de Greyback arranharam o pescoço de Remus, arrancando um gemido baixo. Ele mordeu e apertou o pau de Remus, masturbando-o com mais força. Remus se segurou nos ombros de Greyback, apertando com força suficiente para deixar a marca dos dedos lá.

"Vira", ordenou Greyback com um rosnado, enquanto já puxava Remus pelo ombro. Remus foi, sentindo o choque térmico do concreto frio contra o rosto.

Greyback puxou as calças de Remus para baixo, expondo a bunda dele sem qualquer cerimônia. Remus começou a se masturbar, mas foi impedido por Greyback com um tapa na mão e outro rosnado. Ele segurou o pau de Remus, exercendo uma leve pressão na base. Segundos depois Remus sentiu dois dedos tentando penetrá-lo. Ele deu um grito rouco de dor, mas Greyback o ignorou e continuou empurrando, fazendo os músculos ceder pouco a pouco. Sem esperar que ele se acomodasse à invasão, Greyback começou a fodê-lo com os dedos, abrindo espaço como podia.

Não durou muito, porém. Logo os dedos sumiram e Remus sentiu a cabeça do pau de Greyback forçando a entrada. Ele mordeu os lábios para se impedir de gritar e empinou a bunda, pedindo por mais. Greyback não se fez de idiota e se enterrou todo dentro de Remus que não conseguiu conter um grito de dor.

Greyback recuou o quadril, quase saindo por completo de dentro de Remus e se enfiou de novo. Com força. Remus gemeu e Greyback sorriu.

"Vai, grita.", disse Greyback, a voz baixa e tensa. Ele recuou de novo e fodeu Remus mais uma vez, num ritmo compassado e intenso. O som dos dois corpos se chocando parecia se multiplicar pela rua vazia e escura.

"Cala a boca e me fode.", sibilou Remus, se movendo de encontro a Greyback, quando ele impulsionou para frente. Os dois gemeram.

A conversa cessou, dando lugar aos movimentos ininterruptos de Greyback. Em algum momento, a mão dele retornara ao pau de Remus, masturbando-o com a mesma velocidade em que o fodia. A coisa toda não durou muito tempo. Remus gozou primeiro, um grito estrangulado e um espasmo percorrendo todo o corpo. Greyback o seguiu momentos depois, mordendo o ombro de Remus, deixando uma marca ali.

Os dois ficaram parados por algum tempo, recuperando o ar, deixando a realidade do que fizeram se instalar entre eles. Greyback saiu de dentro de Remus e ajeitou suas roupas, sem parecer remotamente consternado pelo fato de que tinham acabado de fazer sexo no meio de uma via pública. Remus levou mais tempo para conseguir se mover. Aparentemente o choque do que fizeram finalmente o tinha alcançado e a vergonha se instalara dentro dele mais rápido do que uma bala.

Greyback saiu andando de volta para o bar, sem sequer olhar para Remus uma segunda vez. O Remus começou a lentamente puxar as calças para cima e fechá-las. Estava trêmulo.

Sem pensar, aparatou na estalagem.

A noite fora longa para Remus. Ele não conseguia dormir, mortificado pelo que tinha feito. Ele odiava Greyback, desprezava sua existência e ainda assim ele tinha transado com ele como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Nauseado, Remus resolveu tomar um banho para apagar os vestígios do seu deslize. A vergonha estava queimando em seu peito, assim como o arrependimento. Ele estava furioso com a própria fraqueza, com o modo ensandecido como gemera e permitira que Greyback o fodesse. Ele deixou a água correr, na esperança que ela lavasse as lembranças e o eco da respiração ofegante do outro, mas não adiantou. A marca de mordida no ombro ainda estava lá, assim como o desejo reprimido de ter mais.

Enojado consigo mesmo, Remus foi dormir.

Greyback fazia questão de lembrar Remus a cada momento possível de sua fraqueza e fazia o possível para provocá-lo. Por mais de uma vez Remus se viu a ponto de ir às vias de fato com Greyback, mas o olhar de satisfação do outro deixava claro que era aquilo que ele queria. Por mais de um instante nas semanas que se seguiram, Remus se viu muito próximo a ceder às provocações a permitir um segundo round da loucura daquela noite, mas as circunstâncias foram a seu favor. Em pouco tempo era Natal e Remus anunciou que deixaria o bando por algum tempo.

Greyback o encarou longamente, como se o analisando. Remus não estava muito disposto a esperar pela permissão do outro lobo, de fato, ele estava pouco se importando com isso. Ele queria sair de lá, queria respirar outros ares, ver outras pessoas. Queria se desintoxicar da presença de Greyback.

"Você vai aonde, Lupin?"

"Acho que isso é assunto meu.", respondeu Remus, enquanto ajeitava a fivela de sua capa e acomodava o saco de viagem entre os ombros.

"É assunto meu onde meus lobos vão."

"Eu não sou seu, Greyback."

Greyback mostrou os dentes em resposta. Remus se endireitou, ficando mais ereto.

"Você vai voltar para o velhote adorador de trouxas, não é?", disse Greyback num sussurro. "Vai voltar para lamber as botas de quem o despreza."

"Eu não sei do que você está falando, Greyback.", respondeu Remus calmamente, ainda que com a varinha segura entre os dedos por dentro das vestes.

"Sabe sim. Você é forte Remus. Um dos melhores. É um bom bruxo e um lobo melhor ainda. Mas é fraco quando se trata de suas alianças."

Remus não respondeu. Greyback também não esperou por uma resposta.

"A matilha precisa de você. Eles confiam em você, sentem-se confortáveis em sua presença."

"Eles sobreviverão durante minha ausência."

"Eu quero que você fique."

"Mas eu vou."

Greyback parou a um palmo de distância de Remus. A pele dele irradiava calor e ferocidade e Remus não pôde conter muito bem um arrepio.

"Você pode ser mais aqui do que jamais será lá fora. Eles o desprezam, desprezam a todos nós. Consideram-nos animais, criaturas desprezíveis que não somos, Remus. Você sabe disso."

Remus. Ele fechou os olhos diante do som de seu nome de nascença na boca de Greyback. Ele o odiava e se odiava por se abalar.

"Nós podemos liderá-los. Conquistar nosso lugar de direito. Você só precisa se libertar deles, Remus. Colocar sua fidelidade no lugar certo."

"E esse lugar seria junto a você, Greyback?"

"Junto à matilha. Junto aos seus."

Remus encarou Greyback. Ele conseguia sentir a respiração dele em seu rosto.

"O que você quer que eu diga, Greyback?", respondeu Remus, num tom calmo que pouco condizia com a agitação dentro de si.

"Eu só preciso de uma prova de confiança. Apenas uma. Algumas pessoas não merecem estar vivas, Remus. Eu só preciso que elas caiam."

Remus entendeu na hora o que Greyback queria. O lobisomem queria que Remus traísse a Ordem, que de alguma forma, entregasse um dos membros mais importantes para Greyback. Ele percebeu que Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado devia estar pressionando o outro lobo a conseguir algo. E ele esperava conseguir isso corrompendo Remus.

"Tem razão, Greyback. Algumas pessoas realmente não merecem estar vivas. E se estivesse em minhas mãos resolver esse dilema, acredite, eu já o teria feito a muitos anos."

Cada palavra era carregada de um significado velado, uma ameaça que pairava entre os dois como uma faca suspensa, pronta para cortá-los.

Sem esperar pela reação de Greyback, Lupin aparatou.

A Toca era para ser um local para aliviar as dores de Remus, mas só serviu para as aumentarem. A agitação de Natal, as festividades, a Guerra e as mortes pareciam uma grande mancha vermelha que borrava os pensamentos de Lupin. Ele estava lentamente afundando, sentindo-se sufocar por emoções que não sabia ao certo como nomear. O cheiro de Sirius ainda parecia que o acompanhava a cada canto da casa, sua risada ainda ecoava pelo vazio cheio de membros da Ordem. O mundo parecia estranhamente acelerado fora da matilha, como se apenas eles fossem capazes de manter um pouco da sanidade de Remus no lugar. Longe, porém, as lembranças readquiriam seu peso insustentável e respirar era um desafio constante. Algumas vezes Remus queria berrar. Gritar sobre o quão injusto era perder as únicas pessoas que amara na vida e que o amaram de volta. Como era injusto perder Sirius quando ele o tinha tido de volta, como era perder pela segunda vez aquele sorriso, olhos, calor. O seu peito se comprimia, a dor o lavando sem piedade. Ele queria sua vida de volta, queria poder sentir os braços de Sirius ao redor dele novamente, ouvir aquela risada rouca e conversar sobre o nada. Queria poder deixar o dia passar lentamente por ele, deitado na cama ouvindo as batidas do coração de Sirius o embalar até o sono vir.

Remus queria sua vida de volta. Queria que o pesadelo acabasse de uma vez por todas. E ainda assim, toda vez que abria os olhos de manhã, era a realidade cinza que encontrava. Alguém tinha roubado as cores do mundo para nunca mais as devolver.

A festa de Natal conseguiu aliviar um pouco a pressão constante no coração de Remus. Harry estava bem, pelo menos o quão bem se podia estar diante das circunstâncias. As conversas eram animadas, ver todos bem diminuía o medo causado pela guerra. A comida era deliciosa, como era de se esperar de Molly. Os gêmeos faziam o que sabiam de melhor: travessuras. Mas o mundo ainda parecia triste.

Ele resolveu reencher seu copo com mais ponche quando ouviu uma conversa a meia voz no corredor d'A Toca.

"Ele não parece bem.", disse alguém. Remus reconheceu a voz como sendo de Harry; eles tinham conversado antes, falado sobre a missão de Lupin rapidamente. Agora o tom dele parecia mais sombrio, mais carregado do que Remus jamais tinha ouvido.

"Harry, cara, é complicado. Você ouviu, ele 'tá tendo que trabalhar com Greyback, cara.", A voz de Rony estava recheada de medo. Remus parou, sentindo-se meio estúpido por estar ouvindo a conversa alheia, mas sem força de vontade suficiente para ir embora. Ele bebericou o resto do ponche e continuou a ouvir.

"O cara é um animal, Harry! Sério, ele é capaz de coisas que até Merlin duvida. Dizem que ele curte morder pessoas, mesmo fora das luas."

"Às vezes, eu achava que o Ministério devia fazer algo em relação a essas bestas.", disse Harry com uma voz furiosa. "Eles são perigosos, uma ameaça, Rony."

"Harry, cara...", começou Rony, num tom sem graça. "Você sabe, existem leis e tudo mais, mas se a coisa fosse mais pesada contra eles..."

"Poderíamos impedir que eles mordessem outras pessoas! Prendê-los seria o melhor."

"Lupin também seria preso.", murmurou Rony, constrangido.

Harry se calou. Um silêncio desconfortável se esticou entre eles.

"Eu não tinha pensado nisso."

"Eu sei, cara. Sei que não foi por mal. Greyback revolta a gente algumas vezes, mancha a imagem dos lobisomens, fazendo que eles pareçam, sei lá, muito mais perigosos do que são. Mas Remus é um cara legal. Aposto que outros lobisomens também são."

"É, eu sei.", disse Harry, baixinho.

Os dois mudaram de assunto e começaram a andar. Remus saiu rápido do corredor, com alguma coisa entalada na garganta.

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo várias vezes, ouvindo as palavras de Greyback o envenenando pouco a pouco.

Talvez ele tivesse razão, talvez ele devesse assumir seu lugar e liderar os lobisomens a um patamar de respeito. Greyback podia ser cruel, mas nem todos eram. Nem todos mereciam o desprezo que ouvira na voz do filho de um dos seus melhores amigos.

James.

Sirius.

Não. Como podia achar que Greyback estava certo? James o aceitara com ele era e Sirius o amara com todo seu coração, sem reservas. Merlin, eles tinham se arriscado por ele, se mantido ao seu lado até o fim.

Com um último inspirar bem fundo, Remus voltou para festa, com a certeza de que por mais torto que seu caminho fosse, ele estava fazendo o que era certo.

**FIM**


End file.
